


Shame

by PaperFox19



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Furry, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23641711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Kimahri is ashamed being mated to Tidus, however its not because of the blonde.
Relationships: Kimahri Ronso/Tidus
Kudos: 15





	Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

FFX Shame  
  
Kimahri is ashamed being mated to Tidus, however its not because of the blonde.  
  
-x-  
  
Tidus loved Kimahri, and the ronso loved him, however they were keeping their relationship a secret. The blonde wanted to tell everyone, so they could be together openly instead of sneaking off, or getting pushed off the ronso whenever someone was about to catch him.  
  
“Kimahri is sorry, but we cannot tell the others.” He said, the two were naked and laying in a make shift bed, made by the furry male. Tidus was running his hand across his big pecs, feeling the fur covered muscles of his lover. He pressed his naked body against Kimahri’s loving the feel of his mate’s body against his own.  
  
“I don’t get why? Is it because of Yuna?” he asked looking up at him, the ronso looked away.  
  
“No, it is not because of Lady Yuna.” He said and began letting soft growls of pleasure. He liked it when he pet him, feeling his little mate’s hands running over his body, marveling at his muscles.  
  
“Then is it Lulu, or Wakka?” the ronso grunted. He wished he would drop it, the boy wouldn’t understand. “Come on talk to me, they are our friends they’d accept us.”  
  
“No!” He snapped, making the blonde flinch. “Please just drop it.”  
  
“It it…because I’m not a ronso?” that had surprised him. He grasped Tidus’ shoulder.  
  
“That is not why!” he growled. “Kimahri sorry,” he pulled away from the boy, he grabbed his stuff and left him.  
  
The blonde felt rejected, and he started distancing himself from Kimahri. It wasn’t hard since the group was on the move again, the group split off into two teams. Kimahri thought that he would be placed with his mate, but Tidus had switched with Lulu so he was with Wakka and Auron.  
  
Kimahri tried to get Tidus alone after their battles, but he made excuses to avoid him. Well not avoid him he was civil when around the others, he was pretty much saying if you want me you can have me but our friends need to know what’s going on. He was giving him the choice, but Kimahri kept making the wrong one.  
  
-x-  
  
Some time passed and both males continued to get frustrated, but Kimahri refused to budge on the issue he was having. They split up again to hunt monsters and something horrible happened, a group of toxic beasts ambushed Tidus’ group and the blonde had gotten badly hurt.  
  
He was given the antidote but the damage was high, and they didn’t have enough so he needed to rest. Kimahri was furious, he was mad at Wakka and Auron for not protecting him, Rikku for not keeping enough potions and antidote on hand, above all he was mad at himself because he should have been there to protect his mate.  
  
He stayed by his side the whole time, downright refusing to move more than a few steps from him. Some tried to relieve him so he could get some rest, he merely growled and they backed off.  
  
It took some time but Tidus finally recovered his strength. He opened his eyes to see Kimahri beside him. “Hey,” he whispered weakly.  
  
“Kimahri is sorry, he should have told you truth before now,” he bowed his head. “Kimahri is disgraced ronso, broken horn is a sign of Kimahri’s shame. Kimahri brings disgrace to you, by being your mate. Now you know you will leave me.”  
  
Tidus couldn’t help but chuckle. “That’s what you were so worried about,” he kept chuckling. Kimahri blinked in surprise.  
  
The blonde pulled him in for a kiss. “I know your past has you worried, but I could never be ashamed of you I love you Kimahri, I’d love you if you had a full horn, broken horn or no horn at all.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “That’s why I wanted people to know we were together, because I love you, and because I’m so proud of you.”  
  
Kimahri purred, and began licking his cheek. “Kimahri sorry,” he whispered nuzzling his neck.  
  
“I forgive you, but never doubt your worth to me!” the ronso nodded.  
  
Their clothing was removed, and the two were naked in seconds. Kimahri ran his hand down the boy’s naked body, feeling his human lover shudder in desire. “Kimahri please!” his manhood was throbbing and was oozing pre cum.  
  
Kimahri was no better, his huge ronso cock was soaked in pre cum, and as much as he wanted to claim his little lover again, it had been to long since they shared the dance of pleasure. He lifted the boy’s legs over his shoulder, spreading his cheeks with his thumbs exposing his tight pink hole. He sniffed him a bit, and smelled his purity he would claim him again and soon he would smell like him.  
  
He started licking his hole, he slipped his thick tongue inside and Tidus cried out. “Kimahri!” music to his ears, and he started thrusting and lapping at his insides. He could smell his arousal spiking, feeling his muscles tense and spasm. The boy’s toes curled as he arched off the ground, shooting his load all over his pecs and abs.  
  
The boy shuddered, as his mate pulled back and started licking up his body. Cleaning off the cum and sweat, pure ambrosia for the ronso. He lined up his arousal with his mates puckered hole. The blonde wrapped his legs around the ronso’s waist. “Please need you now!”  
  
Kimahri thrust in, and the two cried out in pleasure. Even though it had been awhile Tidus wasn’t a virgin, Kimahri had claimed that right some time ago. Their bodies fit so well, it was like they were made for another.  
  
Tidus moaned as Kimahri filled him up. He let out lustful growls and began to move, his huge furry balls smacked the blonde’s ass with every powerful thrust. “Oh Kimahri, yes more so good!” he moaned and Kimahri growled in pleasure, his teeth were clenched as to not alert the others.  
  
They had been apart to long and really pent up, so it was no surprise as their bodies reached climax together. He spilled his seed and the ronso thrust in hitting the bundle of nerves before cumming, each spurt hitting that bundle of nerves.  
  
Tidus threw his head back moaning in bliss, Kimahri nipped his neck making sure to leave a mark. He licked his blonde’s neck, humming his joy. They stayed connected all night long.  
  
-x-  
  
The next day they came out to their group. Tidus held Kimahri’s hand the whole time. The others didn’t care, heck Lulu and Wakka had guessed the two were together, and Auron flat out new it. Yuna and Rikku were the only ones truly surprised, but they were happy for the two.  
  
Of course this didn’t mean they could do it whenever, but they could hug and kiss more now, and when they wanted private time no one would disturb them.  
  
He never felt shame again, Kimahri was not his past, and his future with Tidus was truly what he cared about.  
  
End


End file.
